Cologne
by Le26199
Summary: Rogue finds herself intoxicated with a fellow X-Mens scent, creating a very jealous and confused Remy.... Oneshot


Hello readers. Just a cute little oneshot that popped into my head. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own no one. I can't even claim to own the Cologne!!! It all belongs to marvel.

* * *

Cologne

Rogue growled with frustration as she attempted to tie her tangled mess of chocolate curls into a high ponytail. The only thing she hated more than danger room sessions at the murderously early hour of five am on a _Monday_ morning was when her hair failed to behave and sprung haphazardly out of its bonds. She growled again, twisting it tightly against her scalp. _'I will not let you take control! Not this morning! If I can control an assortment of damned psyches I can control a few curls.'_ She almost cried with frustration when her hair tie snapped abruptly under the pressure of her wayward hair which promptly fell back into chaotic disorder around her shoulders.

Letting lose a few choice swearwords that some of her more vulgar psyches offered up, she glanced around to see why no one was commenting on her predicament. With five minutes left until training not all of the team had yet assembled and those that had were ignoring their surroundings completely as they attempted to steal a few more minutes sleep on the danger room floor. All except Scott who was in deep discussion with Logan, no doubt planning the vile tortures they would be subjecting the team to this morning. Rogue watched with amusement as an exhausted Kitty fazed straight through the roof and fell, with alarming accuracy, onto a very surprised Piotr's lap without even opening an eye.

Rogue debated internally before deciding she could probably make it to the changing room to grab a spare hair tie before training started. She jogged quickly out of the room, dodging a very disgruntled Jamie who blearily peered at her with no recognition before falling into a sleepy pile on the floor, a spare self materialising to act as a pillow.

When she reached her locker she quickly pulled out three hair ties using their combined effort to pull her disobedient hair into a tight knot, twirling her white strands into the brown so that they wouldn't fall into her eyes during training.

She was just about to leave the changing room when she heard a sultry voice outside the door, a low baritone that sent shivers throughout her body. _Damn Swamp Rat!_

She was about to march out, to casually brush past him and continue down the corridor with his delicious gaze no doubt following her movements- not that she cared if he looked or not- when she heard the sound of Bobby's nervous twittery voice arguing with Gambits. She frowned, moving closer to the door.

"Come on Gambit", Bobby's chattering voice begged, "You know I was just borrowing it! I just wanted to see if it would help me out with the ladies. I mean it works for you so why wouldn't it for me? I was going to give it back, honest!"

Gambits attractive voice argued back in annoyance. "Remy can promise you boy, dat it aint no cologne dat draws de ladies to Gambit. And if Remy ever catches you in his stuff again, you will find you lose de only part of you dat could possibly draw women to you in da future. _Comprendre?_"

Bobby stuttered an apology and Rogue heard the sounds of retreating footsteps. Leaning backwards against the door she frowned. Poor Bobby, he was always so sweet and hopeless it was impossible not to feel sorry for him. And she had to appreciate his guts in trying to steal from Gambit. That was something she doubted even Logan would be willing to do. She frowned thoughtfully before a devilish smile spread across her face. She hurried back to the danger room gleeful that she could finally put her recently gained control over her powers to good use. Or at least a use that didn't leave her flustered (and a cocky Cajun smug) like how most of her previous attempts to use it had ended....

Entering the danger room she earned herself a glare from Scott as he paused briefly in reeling off the sessions plan. She scowled back, annoyed that he had forgotten her earlier appearance for training. He obviously wasn't as alert as he was letting on.

As he continued his monotonous drone she felt a sly hand creep around her waist and a smooth voice tickle her ear. "Sleep in, _cherie?_

Rogue shivered and unconsciously leant in closer to the warm body, sniffing the distinctive scent of bourbon and cigarettes that he seemed to be endlessly coated in. That and something spicy that blended the smell together into a deliciously erotic fragrance that made her sigh inwardly. _Damn maybe it was the cologne?_

She turned her head slightly and leant into his neck, ignoring his devious hand which was wandering up and down her side. "Ah guess ah was just so dang tired. There was some miserable Rat in mah room last night that kept me up too late." She sighed dramatically against his skin enjoying the closeness as his chest vibrated against hers in deep melodic chuckles. _Ok so not just the cologne._

She turned away from him, enjoying the feeling of his hand as it darted between skimming dangerously high and low, her eyes seeking out her target. Bobby stood oblivious to her sudden attention, leaning into suspiciously close proximity to Kitty who was likewise leaning her sleepy head against a blushing Piotr.

Grinning slightly Rogue focused back on Scott who was telling them to split into pairs to practise sparring. Rogue turned with a smile to face Gambit who winked suggestively, his hand still testing the lines of decency on her sinfully tight X-men uniform. She opened her mouth as though to speak before pausing artfully as Bobby wandered past, disappointment furrowing his face as Kitty, Amara and Jean all paired up with other team members. He glanced at her hopefully before dejectedly noticing Gambits possessive hand on her waist.

Letting out a dreamy sigh Rogue slipped from Gambits hold, throwing out a hand to stop Bobby who paused, his eyes widening in surprise. She sniffed deeply and could faintly make out the spicy cologne that was a weak imitation of Remy's perfected fragrance of intoxicating flavours. She stepped closer reaching out a hand to stroke Bobby's arm and shot him her most disarming smile, the psyches in her head shouting out advice, save for one sulking Cajun who skulled at the back of her subconscious.

"Wow Bobby, you seem really different today. Would yah mind partnering up with meh?" Bobby blushed a deep red, trying to hide his amazement as he shot her his best cocky smile. "Of course Rogue. Anything for a hot girl!" Rogue smiled and pulled him by his arm to a free bit of floor leaving a very disgruntled Gambit behind, horror breaking through his usual mask.

Bobby and Rogue moved into their sparring positions and on Scots signal began to fight. Rogue held back, Bobby being no-where near Remy's standards and a few leagues below her own. She blocked his blows gently and dodged his iced attacks, ignoring Logan's suspicious gaze as she fought with unnatural awkwardness. Instead she focused on smiling dreamily at Bobby's proud face until she craftfully twisted her leg around his own, bringing them both to the floor in a tangle of limbs with Bobby clumsily straddling her in a similar manner to the move that Remy always ended with in his and Rogues fights. Bobby leaned forward, grinning in excitement as Rogue made no move to escape from him as she lay gazing as deeply as she could into his eyes.

His lips were a millimetre from her own when Bobby was ripped abruptly from her body by a very enraged Gambit who promptly began to swear at Bobby in French at the top of his lungs, all of the other fighters turning in amazement to watch the usually collected Gambit lose his cool.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her, having no idea what game she was playing but silently warning her to end it. She grinned devilishly back before gently reaching out to grab Remy's arm.

"Remy, would yah calm down. It wasn't his fault, if yal remember ah asked him to fight. Ah just couldn't help it!" Remy turned to face her, shock and confusion pulsing from him in a jealous rage.

Rogue smirked and went in for the killing blow. She pretended to swoon helplessly, "Ah don't know what came over meh! He just smelt do damn good..." She flashed her most charming smile at her enraged Cajun as understanding flashed through his eyes. His face immediately composed back into a calm predatory smirk. _Damn, maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._

Oblivious to this revelation Bobby continued to smile triumphantly, believing his experiment with Gambits cologne to have been a success. "No hard feelings Gambit, I guess I just have a way with the ladies. They can't resist me." He gave Rogue a lopsided grin before sauntering away to the pod of girls watching the dramatic danger room soap opera.

Logan sighed, calling the session to an end, despite the disgruntled look he received from Scot. The second Logan turned away, Rogue found herself being dragged forcefully from the room and through the mansion. As they made it up to the dormitories she struggled against her captor. "No let meh go... I must get back to Bobby... He smells so good...." She burst into laughter as she was thrown over a disgruntled shoulder and marched into a certain Swamp Rats room, the door snapping shut behind them, before being dropped unceremoniously onto the bed.

She smiled innocently up at the very annoyed Cajun glaring down at her. Gambit groaned, pacing back and forth before jumping down to straddle her in an expert manner.

"You do realise dat you are going to pay for dat little stunt don't you _cherie?"_ He murmured into her ear before moving so that his lips hovered a centimetre above her own.

"Ah am, huh?" Rogue battered her eye lashes and drew her head up so that there was only a millimetre between them. "And just what did ya have in mind?"

Gambit grinned. "Remy thought he'd leave you with no doubts dat it aint da cologne that leaves you crying out for more...." He closed the distance between them with a searing kiss while running his fingers through her hair to release her beautiful curls from their imprisonment. "And Remy will make sure dat de next time you see Bobby you wont so much as glance at him, no matter what damn cologne he's wearing....."

* * *

Roberto, Jamie and Sam all eyed the bottle with distrust, taking careful sniffs before looking up at Bobby. "Are you sure man..?" "There is no way that....." "I'll give you $60.00 for the bottle...."

* * *

So what did you think? Wacky and Weird? Let me know!


End file.
